


seven minutes in heaven

by allab0utu



Category: Naruto
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I still suck at writing, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Kissing, Lowercase, M/M, Making Out, konoha 11 and sai, sai/yamanaka ino if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allab0utu/pseuds/allab0utu
Summary: as the title already hints, it's seven minutes in heaven time.





	seven minutes in heaven

**Author's Note:**

> hi um i still suck ass at writing i hope u still enjoy tho...
> 
> we need more naruneji content hmpf

_“oi naruto, are you coming to sakura’s birthday party this evening too?”_ , sai asked while the two of them settled down to have a short break from training.

naruto set down his water bottle, eyes still closed: _“of course. how could I not?”_

shortly after he ripped his eyes wide open, jumped up and dashed away yelling something about having forgotten to buy a present, leaving a stunned sai behind.

the latter just mumbled to himself: _“I suppose that means yes…”_

 

naruto sprinted down the streets of konoha, into and out of various shops as if he had a herd of bulls chasing him.

which, of course, wasn’t an unusual sight to the people of the village hidden in the leaf.

about half an hour after searching all of downtown for a present he settled down at ichiraku’s completely out of breath.

while waiting for his daily portion of ramen he mentally beat himself up for forgetting about sakura’s party.

god bless sai for bringing her party up, the mental image of sakura charging at him with her fist raised let a shiver run down his back.

 

when he reached his flat he actually had to hurry with his shower as the sun was already setting and he’d have to be there soon.

checking twice to make sure he forgot nothing, he rushed out of the door and towards the haruno’s residence.

today it seemed that luck was on his side as he was not the last one to arrive for once, it was choji.

sakura was beaming with joy when the party was in full progress.

she was happy about her presents and everyone enjoyed her self-made food she was very proud of, which made her even happier.

 _“alright guys! how about we play some games?”_ , she asked the round that was the konoha 11 and sai.

the guys’, excluding lee’s, response was less enthusiastic than the girls, but that was expected.

several ideas of which game they should play got thrown into the round, the volume raising steadily.

sakura was glad her parents weren’t home to witness the noise they were making.

after tons of discussions they decided to settle for charades as a first.

they split up into two groups, the winner team would get to choose the next game.

 

 

both teams were going strong, the team consisting of sakura, ino, hinata, kiba, neji and shikamaru was leading by five points.

the team made up of naruto, shino, sai, tenten, lee and choji made excuses by calling it unfair that the other team had shikamaru and neji on their team, as the two of them were ’too smart’.

it’s not hard to guess which team lost.

the winning team decided they’d play spin the bottle next, however ino put a twist into it.

_“after every round we’ll draw lots and mix seven minutes in heaven into the game! how about it?”_

no one refused, it was a party after a all, everyone could bend their boundaries sometimes.

 

 

on top of that, alcohol was involved.

no one was drunk, really.

not even lee (they made sure to keep the drinks away from him to prevent mass destruction).

by the time the first round ended, they had sai talk with his tongue out, tenten with various artworks made of lipstick on her face and shino sticking to the ceiling for the rest of the round.

 _“alright who wants to draw the first lots?”_ , sakura asked and choji stuck his hand up into the air.

he grabbed the lot box they prepared and shook it.

he put on a show of mysteriously pulling out two pieces of paper only to yell the two names out like the commentator of a boxing match.

_“sai and ino!”_

 

the latter blushed lightly, sai expressionless as ever, stood up and took ino by the hand to lead her over to the next room.

that earned them a chorus of whistling from the group.

 _“and remember, you actually have to do something that’s not talking!!”_ , kiba cheered.

as soon as the two were out of the room they picked up on the game again.

this time around they had lee do 400 pushups which, of course, was nothing to him.

naruto ended up peeling a banana with his feet, hinata had to stuff a bunch of ice cubes into her mouth for a good minute and neji had to put his hair into a high ponytail which made naruto tense up immensely.

needless to mention he looked breathtaking.

 

sai and ino returned shortly before the round ended, grinning.

 _“and? did you two have fun?”,_ shikamaru asked nosily.

the only answer he got was a glare from ino and a wink from sai.

“ _let me pull the lots this time!”,_ tenten said enthusiastically.

she then proceeded to draw two names from the box and looked up.

 

 _“naruto and neji!”_ , she giggled.

naruto tensed up a second time and looked over to the stoic shinobi sitting across from him.

the two slowly got up and made their way to the next room.

the next room turned out to be the bathroom and neither of them said a word after shutting the door.

the dim light provided by the small mirror lamp illuminated their faces.

it was a very awkward situation.

it wasn’t normal for naruto to be stunned silent, it almost never happened.

but now that he was in a room alone with his crush, yes crush, under these conditions? even he couldn’t lift the awkward atmosphere.

neji seemed to be contemplating, it was hard to judge thanks to his blank eyes.

 

naruto stared at the floor: _“so um-“_

he did not get to finish his sentence.

time seemed to pass in slow motion when he noticed neji taking steps towards him.

naruto finally looked up when neji stopped right in front of him.

the latter was so close, naruto could’ve counted his lashes.

it was neji who took the initiative and cupped the smaller shinobi’s cheek.

 _“is this alright?”_ , he asked softly.

naruto could only nod.

was this really happening?

 

before he could think about that some more, neji’s lips connected with his own.

he froze momentarily before kissing back.

technically it wasn’t naruto’s first kiss, but it was his very first real kiss.

it was warm, comforting and neji’s hand was surprisingly soft against his cheek.

naruto felt him pull away and got scared for a second, insecurities rising up in him.

he was sure neji had experience.

was he a bad kisser?

 

their eyes met and before naruto could even ask if he really was a bad kisser, neji spoke up.

 _“god I’ve wanted to do this for so long”_ , the hyūga whispered.

 _“shit me too.”_ , he said, reassured, right before neji hoisted him up onto one of the drawers.

naruto leaned back in to crush their lips together once again.

neji’s hands wandered to his hips.

his grip tightened as he felt naruto’s hands comb through his hair, loosening the tie that kept it in a ponytail.

 

naruto felt a little brave despite being pretty inexperienced.

he tried to let his tongue join the action, hoping that neji would get the hint and lead on from there.

luckily, he was not left hanging.

neji slipped his tongue into the others mouth and as if it was natural, they moved together.

the brunette started trailing kisses along naruto’s jawline and down his neck which made the latter gasp loudly.

naruto pulled him up by his hair and reconnected their mouths for another heated kiss.

they were so caught up in their little make out, that they didn’t even notice the knocking on the door.

 

however when kiba ripped the door open, naruto got such a shock he might’ve pulled on neji’s hair a bit too hard.

the action elicited a small moan from said boy.

he didn’t even realize there was an intruder, poor him.

kiba yelling: _“tenten you owe me 20 bucks!”_ is what finally made him notice and for the very first time kiba and naruto saw **neji hyūga** blush.

 _„aight lovebirds, your seven minutes have long gone by.“,_ kiba smirked, before making his way back tot he living room.

the so called lovebirds stared at each other for a second before breaking out into a heartfelt laugh.

 _„so, do you wanna go on a date sometime soon?“_ , naruto grinned.

neji sealed their lips once more as an answer.


End file.
